encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Hitano
| debut = Episode 9; Chapter 11 | death = Episode 124; Chapter 34 | revival = Episode 132 | final = Episode 218 }} (later Mashna Hitano)Episode 204 is a commander in the Diwata army. He is infatuated to Alena, though unrequited. He later falls in love with LilaSari and becomes an adoptive father to Deshna, LilaSari's and Hagorn's daughter. Appearance Personality Hitano's love for Alena is initially his greatest passion. Though a good soldier, he would disobey the queen herself just so he could continue to pursue Alena. He has an intense rivalry with Ybarro. When he found out that Ybarro is of royal blood of Sapiro as Ybrahim, this made him angry. Hitano performed very badly in pretending to be Berdano, Akesha's husband, in the human world. He had so many slip ups that he had to resort to making others shut up. When Hitano has held hostage by Adhara, he meets LilaSari and teaches her about loving others, which would lead her to show her soft side. He gives up on his love for Alena as he fell in love with LilaSari. Hitano is finally on the good terms with his former love Alena and his former rival Ybrahim, as he aligns with the combined forces of Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria under the leadership of Hara Danaya, Rama Ybrahim and Hara Pirena respectively. Upon meeting with Deshna, he becomes friendly to her as he tends to protect her just like how he used to protect LilaSari. History Hitano loves Sang'gre Alena. Muyak informs him that Alena had been leaving the palace unescorted, so he scolds Alena upon her return. Alena tells him she can take care of herself, and scolds Muyak for telling him. Hitano was part of Aquil's scouting party during the rebellion of Pirena. During the battle, he saw Alena exchange words with Ybarro, which makes him jealous. Hitano tells Alena that she cannot fall for someone as lowborn as Ybarro. After the war, Hitano sees Ybarro courting Alena beside the river. Hitano threatens Ybarro to stay away from Alena. Alena rejects Hitano's offer to accompany her whenever she goes out. Hitano asks for Aquil's help to speak with the Queen Mother Minea, offering a large dowry for Alena's hand. When Aquil asked why Hitano was in a hurry, he replied that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil relays the message, so Minea agrees to Hitano's offer. Amihan asked Hitano to accompany her to the mandirigma's camp, so she can see Alena's lover herself. Hitano expects the queen to punish Ybarro, but the queen just left after seeing him. Return as Hadezar Hitano became a Hadezar after he secretly joined the Hadezar army joining Hagorn. Arriving in Encantadia, he proceeded in looking for LilaSari which he found in Lireo. He attempted to attack Aquil due to his treachery in revealing their locations to Hagorn in the human world but this was prevented by Danaya. With Hagorn's defeat, Hitano became wary of LilaSari's apparent absence and attempted to find her in Encantadia. Rise of Etheria After many years, Muros asked him why he has yet to return at Balaak. Hitano said he cannot find rest until he finds out what happened to LilaSari. Hitano was able to save Aquil from harm by the Etherians led by Amarro. Later, Danaya told him that LilaSari is alive but under Etherian control. Hitano confronted LilaSari in the gates of Etheria reminding of her who he is and their love for another. LilaSari rebuffed him. Hitano tried again by bringing her to Ayleb but he failed after LilaSari was able to hold him at swordpoint - promising she won't be kind to him if he attempts to kidnap her again. After the final war, Hitano participates in the wedding of Pirena-Azulan and Danaya-Aquil before he is impliedly sent to Devas, turning from Hadezar into a purified ivtre. Hitano's ivtre lastly appears in the coronation of Hara Alena of Lireo. Abilities Powers Being a Hadezar, he can use the Ivictus ability and even being petrified by LilaSari, Hitano could still be freed from petrification. Other skills Hitano is proficient swordsman. As a Hadezar, he can wound or kill a fellow Hadezar. Weaponry Hitano is a swordsman. His scabbard bears his name. Relatives Trivia *Hitano's absence during the war between Sapiro and Hathoria implies that he may be around the same age as Alena and the others. *Since his first meeting with LilaSari, Hitano is shown to have slowly forgotten about his love with Alena and his bitter rivalry with Ybrahim/Ybarro. Possibly after helping Ybrahim and Alena in fighting against the Hadezars, it is implied that they have forgiven him off-screen and have become allies to him which ended their bitter past. It is later shown in Episode 147 that Hitano is on the good terms with Ybrahim and Alena when the latter speaks to both of them about LilaSari's disappearance and asks for their help to find LilaSari. *It is implied in Episode 149 that Hitano's Hadezar marks on his face have disappeared as well as his grey hair has decreased into black, appearing like a living Encantado, and that his voice seems to sound normal, despite the fact that he's still a Hadezar living over the years. Hitano says that he must remain in Encantadia while he continues to search for LilaSari and her daughter Deshna. *Ariana calls Hitano "Mashna", but it is unknown if this is officially his rank, or simply her assumption. *Hitano may be the first Hadezar to be converted or purified into an ivtre sent to Devas, possibly due to his repentant heart and goodwill. Version Differences *Hitano was portrayed by Polo Ravales in the first book of 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Hitano became a traitor due to abducting Alena and he defected to Hathoria, being raised by Rama Hagorn as his "son" and became a Mashna of Hathoria. *He had killed by Alena, but he was revived by Alipato, a spirit guide of Fire Gem, upon the orders of Pirena. In the Hathor war, Hitano slashed Agane, which was meant to rescue Alena, before Agane stabs him. Alena had forgiven Hitano before he died in Alena's arms. *In the original series, Hitano had participated in the Hathor war, being sided with the Hathors. In this series, Hitano participates in the final war, being sided with the unified alliance against Hagorn's army. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Soldier Category:Supporting character Category:Resurrected Category:Mashna Category:Finale character